raperos_rockerosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Eminem
Marshall Bruce Mathers III (17 de octubre de 1972, Saint Joseph, Misuri),1 conocido por su nombre artístico Eminem (estilizado a EMINƎM), es un MC, rapero, productor discográfico y actorestadounidense. Se hizo popular en 1999 con su álbum de estudio The Slim Shady LP, que ganó un premio Grammy por Mejor Álbum de Rap. Su siguiente álbum, The Marshall Mathers LP, se convirtió en el segundo álbum de hip hop más vendido de la historia, solo detrás de Life After Death de The Notorious B.I.G. y el más rápido en los Estados Unidos.2 3 Eminem ganó mayor popularidad, destacando su propio sello discográfico Shady Records, y llevó a su grupo D12 a un reconocimiento general. The Marshall Mathers LP y su tercer álbum, The Eminem Show, también ganaron premios Grammy en 2001 y, en 2003, ganó el Óscar a la mejor canción original por el sencillo Lose yourself, de la película 8 Millas, en la que también interpretó el papel principal. Entonces, Eminem comenzó un receso después de viajar en 2005 por la gira de su álbum Encore y, después de varios años, lanzó su quinto y sexto álbum titulado Relapse, el 15 de mayo de 2009 y Recovery, el 22 de junio de 2010. Eminem ha vendido más de 90 millones de álbumes en todo el mundo, convirtiéndose en uno de los raperos con más ventas de la historia4 y el artista con mayor venta de discos en la década del 2000.5 Además, ocupó el puesto número 82 en la lista de Los 100 mejores artistas de todos los tiempos, según la revista Rolling Stone, y posicionándose como el 2 mejor rapero solista, después de Dr. Dre, y el 5 mejor rapero (incluyendo grupos), después de los Beastie boys, Dr.Dre, Run–D.M.C. y Public Enemy.6 También fue llamado el mejor rapero por Vibe Magazine, superando a 2pac y Biggie Smalls.7 Fue llamado "Artist of the Decade" (Artista de la década) por la revista Rolling Stone.8 En total, incluyendo su trabajo con D12, Eminem ha logrado 7 álbumes #1 en la lista Billboard, aunque ninguno debutó en el número 1, además de catorce sencillos #1 alrededor del mundo, detrás de artistas como 50 cent, Snoop Dogg, Dr. Dre y Beastie boys, por ejemplo, con más de 17 sencillos #1 hasta ahora. Según la revista Billboard, Eminem tiene dos de sus álbumes entre los 5 más vendidos de la década. Su nombre artístico proviene de la unión de las iniciales de Marshall Mathers: M & M (‘M y M’, en inglés). Primeros añoshttp://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Eminem&action=edit&section=1 editar Nació en St. Joseph, Misuri, siendo el hijo de Marshall Bruce Mathers II y Debbie Nelson.9 Es de ancestros escoceses,10 ingleses y, más lejanos, suizos y alemanes.11 Poco después de su nacimiento, su padre abandonó a su familia. Hasta los doce años Mathers y su madre se trasladaron en varias ciudades y pueblos de Misuri incluyendo St. Joseph, Savannah y Kansas City12 antes de ir a Warren, Míchigan, un suburbio de Detroit. Después de adquirir una copia del álbum de Beastie Boys, al ser un preadolescente, Mathers se interesó mucho en el hip hop. Interpretó de forma aficionada rap a los catorce años bajo el seudónimo de "M&M", entrando en un grupo llamado "Bassmint Productions" y lanzando su primer EP llamado "Steppin' Onto The Scene". Más tarde cambiaron su nombre a "Soul Intent" y alrededor de 1995 lanzaron su primer sencillo llamado "Fuckin' Backstabber" bajo el sello discográfico Mashin' Duck Records.1 A pesar de que fue inscrito en la escuela Lincoln High School en Warren frecuentemente participó en las batalla de freestyle en la escuela Osborn High School en la ciudad13 obteniendo la aprobación del público de underground hip hop.1 Después de repetir el noveno grado tres veces debido a ausencias injustificadas14 abandonó la escuela a la edad de 17 años.14 Cada dos o tres meses Eminem cambiaba de colegio y eso hacía más difícil hacer amigos y llevar una vida normal. En noveno grado, Marshall decide que estudiar no es lo suyo. Comienza a trabajar, posteriormente, como cocinero de la parrilla Gilbert’sLodge. Marshall intenta introducirse en la música profesional. Carrera musical 1999-2001: Inicios y popularidad Cuando se unió a Interscope, Eminem lanzó The Slim Shady LP, alcanzando el disco de doble platino. Se produjo controversia por muchas de sus letras. En la canción "97 Bonnie and Clyde", Eminem describe un viaje con su hija pequeña, llevando los cadáveres de su mujer, su amante y su hijo. Otra canción, "Guilty Conscience" termina con Eminem alentando a un hombre a asesinar a su mujer y su amante y Dr. Dre tratando de evitarlo. Eminem participa en el segundo álbum póstumo de The Notorious B.I.G., Born Again con el tema "Dead Wrong" que fue lanzado como segundo sencillo. The Marshall Mathers LP se lanzó en mayo de 2000, y rápidamente vendió 2,5 millones de copias.Fue el álbum más vendido de la historia del rap.El primer sencillo del álbum, "The Real Slim Shady", dice, entre otras cosas, que Christina Aguilera tuvo sexo oral con Fred Durst (de Limp Bizkit) y Carson Daly (de MTV TRL). En el tercer sencillo, "Stan" (usa la canción original de Dido, "Thank You"), Eminem contaba la historia de un fan tan obsesionado con él que termina suicidándose debido a que no recibía respuesta a las constantes cartas que le enviaba. Con el gran éxito de su segundo álbum, la controversia que rodeaba a Eminem creció aún más, especialmente cuando The Marshall Mathers LP fue nominado al Grammy como mejor disco del año. Aunque Mathers siempre había dicho que sus letras no tenían que tomarse en serio, y que él no tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales o las mujeres, el grupo de derechos de los homosexualesGLAAD organizó un boicot contra Eminem en los Grammy. Mathers respondió a esto cantando la canción Stan en el escenario con el cantante Elton John, acabando la actuación con un abrazo a John para demostrar que él no tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales. Como uno de los seis miembros del grupo de rap D12, Eminem participó en el álbum Devil's Night, lanzado en 2001. El álbum fue multiplatino. Contenía el sencillo "Purple Pills" también polémico. Otra canción, "Blow My Buzz", formaba parte de la banda sonora de la película The Wash (2001), en la que Eminem hacía un cameo. 2002-2003: The Eminem Showhttp://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Eminem&action=edit&section=4 editar El tercer álbum de Eminem, The Eminem Show salió a a venta en el verano de 2002. Incluía el sencillo Without Me, aparentemente una secuela de The Real Slim Shady en el que hace comentarios despectivos sobre los grupos de chicos (boy bands), Moby, y Lynne Cheney, entre otros. Ese mismo año Eminem descubrió al rapero 50 Cent. También incluía la canción Till I Collapse (en español, "Hasta que Colapse") donde muestra su referencia con Reggie, Jay-Z, 2Pac, Biggie, Andre 3000 de Outkast, Jadakiss, Kurupt, Nas y donde nombra a Bobby, Whitney y Nate con algo referido a un "Sueño Húmedo". 2004-2005: Encorehttp://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Eminem&action=edit&section=5 editar A finales de 2004, Eminem lanza su quinto álbum de estudio Encore (álbum de Eminem), y el segundo que protagoniza en el año, después de D12 World. En ventas fue totalmente un éxito, vendiendo 1.632.000 de copias en sus dos primeras semanas en Estados Unidos, y hasta el día de hoy, más de 7 millones a nivel mundial, y 7,8 en Estados Unidos. A pesar de esto, es uno de sus álbumes más criticados en lírica y contexto, tal vez por haber bajado su nivel de agresividad mostrado en sus trabajos anteriores, y aumentar su humor en gran manera (especialmente en My 1st Single, Rain Man, Big Weenie, Just Lose It y Ass Like That). Por el contenido que tenía este álbum, se especuló que esta seria su última producción por varias razones: el hecho de que en la portada del álbum aparecía Eminem despidiéndose del público y cerrándose un telón. Otro motivo fue que al final de la canción Encore dice la frase See you in the hell, fuckers (Los veré en el infierno, hijos de puta) mata al público presente y se mete un disparo, aunque todo esto sería desmentido a finales de 2005, cuando lanzó su álbum de grandes éxitos, Curtain Call: The Hits, diciendo que tan solo quería tomarse un descanso y dedicarse a ser productor. El sencillo Mosh es una crítica al presidente George W. Bush. El video musical de esta canción muestra a Eminem reuniendo a un enorme grupo de gente que están contra Bush para votar en las elecciones presidenciales, el video finaliza con la frase Vote on November 2nd y Eminem votando. Cuando Bush ganó las elecciones, se editó un segundo video de "Mosh", donde Eminem y su gente atacan la Casa Blanca. Uno de los enemigos de Eminem, Benzino encontró una cinta de Eminem cuando era niño donde decía cosas racistas sobre los negros, él rápidamente contestó con la canción "Yellow Brick Road", en donde se "disculpa" reemplazando el insulto racista con un insulto misógino: Después de la muerte de Proof (mejor amigo de Eminem) se generaron rumores de que Eminem se retiraría, a partir de varias cosas que lo referencian en el álbum Encore, por ejemplo, en la portada (donde sale Eminem despidiéndose); la canción "Encore/Curtains Down", donde Eminem mata al público presente y al final se suicidia. En 2005, algunos miembros de la industria musical y de la farándula especularon que Eminem consideraba la posibilidad de terminar su carrera de rapero después de seis años y múltiples discos de platino. La especulación comenzó a principios de 2005 sobre un supuesto álbum de disco doble que se publicaría a finales de ese año, rumoreándose el título The Funeral.15 Meses después, salió a la venta este supuesto álbum, siendo primer grandes éxitos, titulado Curtain Call: The Hits. Fue lanzado el 5 de diciembre de 2005 bajo el sello Aftermath Entertainment. En este se encuentra su sencillo''When I'm Gone, una de sus canciones más emotivas, donde habla de la relación entre padre de familia/artista que lleva consigo. También se incluye ''Shake That junto a Nate Dogg, alcanzando la nominación en la categoría "Mejor Colaboración de Rap" en los premios Grammy de 2007. Eminem declaró que únicamente se tomaría un descanso para dedicarse a ser productor, pero que no se iba a retirar. Durante el verano de 2005, Eminem se embarcó su primera gira en EE.UU. en tres años: el Anger Management 3 Tour, acompañado de 50 Cent, G-Unit, Lil' Jon, D12, Obie Trice, The Alchemist, entre otros. En agosto de 2005, Eminem canceló la parte europea de la gira, y posteriormente anunció que entró en un tratamiento por rehabilitación a las drogas por "medicamentos para dormir".16 Durante todo 2006 sus fans continuaron esparciendo el rumor de que Eminem se iba a retirar, a pesar de que él lo había negado. A finales del año Eminem lanzó un álbum llamado Eminem Presents: The Re-Up. Su finalidad era promocionar a los nuevos miembros del grupo Shady Records, los cuales son Ca$his, Bobby Creekwater y Stat Quo. Los tres piensan sacar un álbum en 2007. El primer sencillo del álbum fue You Don't Know en el cual Eminem está acompañado de 50 Cent, Lloyd Banks y Ca$his y el segundo sencillo, Jimmy Crack Corn, fue lanzado en 2007. En 2008 se ha podido volver a ver a Eminem en un acto público en la presentación de su libro autobiográfico Eminem: The Way I Am el 16 de octubre y que salió a la venta en Estados Unidos el día 21 de octubre, aumentando aún más los rumores. 2009-presente: Relapse y Recovery El 2 de febrero de 2009 salió el primer sencillo promocional de Relapse, Crack a Bottle, junto con 50 Cent y Dr. Dre, que fue un éxito total, llegando al puesto #1 en la lista Billboard Hot 100. El 7 de abril de 2009 se estrenó junto con un vídeo musical el segundo sencillo We Made You, siendo el primero que protagonizaba desde You Don't Know. Relapse salió a la venta el 15 de mayo de 2009 en países europeos como Italia, Holanda y otros, y en Estados Unidos salió el 19 de mayo del mismo año. Del álbum se han extraído dos sencillos promocionales y tres oficiales, Crack a Bottle, We Made You, 3 a.m., Old Time's Sake y Beautiful. Cuando estaba a punto de salir al mercado el disco Relapse (Recaída), Eminem reconoció que la larga pausa sin grabar se había debido a que sufría una fuerte dependencia a las drogas. Tragaba pastillas como Vicodin, Ambien y Valium. Tenía que recuperarse física y mentalmente para un retorno. "Esta es mi primera visita a Europa libre de drogas. Hace algo más de un año que estoy limpio y me siento realmente bien", explicó en una entrevista en el diario "Bild". Añadió que para abandonar las drogas ha necesitado "de un largo proceso". Cinco o seis años. Lo más importante que he aprendido es que uno mismo debe estar dispuesto a cambiar. Nadie puede tomar esa decisión por ti". Destacó que tuvo suerte al encontrar "un buen hospital con un buen médico donde me desintoxicaron. Entonces tomé la decisión de que el mundo de la droga se acabó para siempre". "Parte de mi curación fue ser sincero conmigo mismo, y también ante mi familia y amigos", afirmó en el rotativo, en el que subrayó: "no creía que la gente se sorprendiera de que fuera un drogadicto. Pero nadie sabía lo mal que estaba". "Ya no quiero ocultar nada. Soy un adicto, lo he aceptado y superado", afirmó el rapero, quien comentó que sintió que recuperaba su capacidad creativa "el pasado año en junio, cuando llevaba un par de meses limpio". El 21 de diciembre de 2009 lanzó el relanzamiento de Relapse, Relapse: Refill (Recaída: Reencargo), que incluye dos discos, uno con 7 canciones nuevas, que incluyen los sencillos Forever, Elevator y Hell Breaks Loose. En la entrega de los Grammy 2010, ganó dos de estos premios, uno por "Mejor interpretación de rap por dúo o grupo" con Crack a Bottle y por "Mejor Disco de Rap" con Relapse. En dicha entrega interpretó aclamadas versiones rap metaleras deDrop the World y Forever, junto a Travis Barker, Lil Wayne y Drake. En junio de 2010, lanzó su último álbum, Recovery (Recuperación), Q'que inicialmente se titularía Relapse 2, pero debido a la gran variedad de contenido (como los nuevos productores), se cambió el nombre. Este inicialmente contaría con artistas como D-12, Dr. Dre, 50 Cent y Jay-Z, pero tras la renovación del contenido sorpresivamente aparecieron otros como Rihanna, Pink y Lil Wayne. Recovery cuenta con un nuevo elenco de productores de la nueva generación como son Boi-1da, Just Blaze, Alex da Kid, y DJ Khalil. Dr. Dre y Denaun Porter (Mr. Porter). El 29 de abril publica el sencillo promocional de su séptimo álbum de estudio Recovery, Not Afraid, que debuta en la posición número uno de Billboard Hot 100. La canción es producida por el joven creador Boi-1d''a, convirtiéndose en un éxito tanto en listas estadounidenses como europeas. En julio de 2010 publicó el segundo sencillo junto a Rihanna llamada Love the Way You Lie producida por el ingés Alex da Kid y convirtiéndose en un auténtico fenómeno musical que sonó en todos los lugares del planeta, alcanzando las primeras posiciones de todas las listas musicales del mundo. Más tarde Eminem publicó su tercer sencillo No Love junto al rapero Lil Wayne'. La canción es producida por ''Just Blaze y samplea un gran éxito de los 90, What Is Love? de Haddaway. El 27 de junio de 2011, el video musical de Space Bound sale a la luz. Entre finales de 2010 y principios de 2011 a Eminem se le ha reconocido el éxito de su último álbum, recibiendo Premios como MTV VMA y los AMA. En noviembre de 2010 se dieron a conocer la lista de nominados de los Grammy 2011 y el rapero arrasó con diez nominaciones para luego solo poder hacerse con dos premios. Eminem asistió a esta última edición de los Grammy donde interpretó junto a Rihanna la segunda parte de su mega-éxito Love The Way You Lie y I Need a Doctor junto a Dr. Dre y Skylar Grey, lo que significaba la aparición del mentor de Eminem en un escenario diez años después desde la última vez que lo hizo. Actualmente Eminem se encuentra trabajando en nuevos proyectos y en alzar de nuevo a su sello discográfico, Shady Records, a lo más alto, para ello ha contratado al grupo Slaughterhouse y al joven rapero Yelawolf. La popularidad de Marshall trasciende lo musical y se acerca más al nuevo Midas de la sociedad norteamericana. Él está dispuesto a disfrutar su buena estrella a pesar de lo que digan: "No intento convertirme en el próximo Tupac, pero no se cuánto tiempo estaré en este planeta. Así que mientras esté aquí intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible". Estilo e influenciashttp://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Eminem&action=edit&section=7 editar La música de Eminem se clasifica específicamente como rap, pero también tiene fuertes influencias del midwest y west coast rap.17 Además, en su carrera ha tenido un estilo variado en gran manera, interpretando varios subgéneros del rap, destacándose el hardcore básico y el horrorcore que muestran su lado más violento; el midwest y el west coast; el comedy con su particular humor e ironía; el rap rock; y algunas veces incursionando en otros estilos. En 2003, durante la ceremonia de entrega de los premios Grammy por Mejor Álbum de Rap (The Eminem Show), el rapero nombró las influencias de su música, diciendo: "He compilado mi lista personal de MCs que cito en mis referencias, que han hecho de mí lo que ahora soy... -...honestamente, si yo no hubiera oído a estos, ni siquiera sería un rapero. Esta es la lista, aunque sin ordenar: Run DMC, Beastie Boys, LL Cool J, Kool G Rap, Masta Ace, Rakim, Critical Beatdown,Geto Boys, Brotha Lynch Hung, Esham, Big Daddy Kane, Dr. Dre, N.W.A., KRS-One, Naughty by Nature, Nas, 2Pac, Afroman, Tha Dogg Pound, BG Knocc Out, Dresta, Kurupt, Gravediggaz,DJ Kool Herc, Afrika Bambaataa, DJ Premier, Junior M.A.F.I.A., Raekwon, Will Smith, Ice T,Warren G, GZA, Gang Starr, Big Pun, Big L, Guru, Crucial Conflict, Notorious BIG, Redman, Wu-Tang Clan, DMX, Eazy-E, Ice Cube, Snoop Dogg, Jay-Z, Method Man. Gracias, porque todos los que nombré, me enseñaron a rapear."18 19 Además de estos, Eminem ha nombrado a varios MCs que han influido en su estilo de rapeo, lo que se ha visto reflejado en muchas de sus canciones – entre estos se encuentran Esham,20 Newcleus,21 Ice-T,21 Mantronix,21 Melle Mel(específicamente la canción "The Message")21 y Boogie Down Productions.21 Sin embargo, no sólo se ha inspirado en el hip hop, también en el rock y el pop. Estas se pueden notar especialmente en el álbum The Eminem Show, en el que hay numerosos samples de riffs de guitarra eléctrica, clasificándose dentro del rap rock, entre los que se encuentra especialmente influenciado por Jim Morrison, Led Zeppelin, Nirvana, Iron Maiden, AC/DC, Kiss, Van Halen, Michael Jackson, The Police, Metallica, Skinless, Bad Brains, Siege, Bob Marley, Queen, Suicidal Tendencies, Bon Jovi, Marilyn Manson, Sex Pistols, Jimi Hendrix y Aerosmith,22 destacándose este último en la canción Sing for the Moment, que tiene un sample de Dream On, teniendo como artistas invitados a Steven Tyler y Joe Perry en solitario. Eminem también ha influido en el mundo musical, especialmente en el hip hop, y sobre todo en artistas como Dark Lotus,23 k-Rizma, Sullee,24 Sinik,25 Plan B,26 Cass Fox,27 Mayday!,28 Collie,29 Brandhärd,30 Calle 13,31 Lloyd Banks,32 Asher Roth,33 Kaex,34 PJo,35 Randam Luck,36 Hollywood Undead,37 (MC), Alexperiment e incluso en el cantante de pop Simon Cristicchi.38 Controversias y críticashttp://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Eminem&action=edit&section=8 editar Desde sus inicios Eminem ha recibido duras críticas debido a su estilo musical y contenido. The Slim Shady LP, su álbum debut en la compañía Aftermath Entertainment, incluye algunos de sus temas más agresivos y controvertidos. Brain Damage cuenta el traumático acoso escolar que sufría cuando era adolescente y las agresiones vengativas que hizo después de estas. Guilty Conscience termina con Eminem y Dr. Dre alentando a un hombre a asesinar a su mujer y su amante. En la canción Kim de The Marshall Mathers LP se muestra una situación hipotética en la que ve a su esposa engañándolo con otro hombre, llevándolo a asesinarlo. Esta canción cuenta con una pre-secuela, extrañamente lanzada dos años atrás enThe Slim Shady LP, llamada '97 Bonnie & Clyde, donde, junto a su hija pequeña, lleva en su maletero el cadáver de su esposa, su amante y su hijastro, lanzándolos a un lago. En varias ocasiones se ha burlado de Kurt Cobain (vocalista de Nirvana), principalmente después de su muerte, nombrándolo en canciones como Cum on Everybody, e incluso en su serie de dibujos animados The Slim Shady Show. El primer sencillo de Encore, Just Lose It, causa las críticas de Michael Jackson debido a que en la canción y en el video musical se muestran parodias de él, por ejemplo cuando se le quema el cabello. Este álbum tiene dos skits en las cuales se muestran referencias de este problema, incluso llegando a problemas legales prohibiendo el videoclip en varios canales de Estados Unidos y de otros países. En la canción "Ass Like That", hace mofas y finge tener fantasías con Beyoncé, Hilary Duff, Jessica Simpson, Britney Spears, entre otras, también dedicándole burlas a R. Kelly, Pee-Wee Herman, Michael Jackson y Arnold Schwarzenegger. En el video musical de We Made You del álbum Relapse, Eminem hace burla a varios artistas, como Madonna, Jessica Alba, John Mayer, Lindsay Lohan, Jennifer Aniston, Amy Winehouse, y Kim Kardashian y otros más, asimilándose a anteriores canciones como The Real Slim Shady y Without me. En la canción Without me el rapero hace burla a Chris Kirkpatrick ex miembro de *NSYNC después de que formulara unas denuncias a Eminem cuando fue arrestado por posesión de armas y asalto en junio de 2000. Kirkpatrick declaró "His arrest is karma. It's really sad when people have to put everybody else down to make themselves look good. The guy's digging himself a grave, and soon he's not gonna have any friends". En español "Su arresto es karma. Es muy triste cuando la gente tiene que hundir a todos los demás para verse bien. Se está cavando su propia tumba, y pronto no va a tener ningún amigo". El rapero dijo a Total Request Live de MTV el jueves (2 de mayo) durante el estreno del video que es porque Kirkpatrick era el único miembro de la banda que tenía las agallas para decirle algo a él, después de que el rapero atacó al grupo y a grupos de chicos en general en su último álbum. Conflicto con Mariah Careyhttp://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Eminem&action=edit&section=9 editar Eminem ha escrito varias canciones en referencia a una relación con la cantante Mariah Carey, aunque ella niega la acusación. Mariah dice que ambos frecuentaban encontrarse, pero sin ninguna relación o algo íntimo.39 Eminem la ha referenciado en varias canciones, como Superman, Jimmy Crack Corn, Bagpipes From Baghdad, y The Warning. Mientras que Superman fue lanzado en 2003, Carey lanzó una canción titulada Clown en su álbum Charmbracelet, publicado en la misma época, donde hace referencias similares en consonancia con su hit de 2009, Obsessed. La canción de Eminem Bagpipes From Baghdad de su álbum de Relapse tal vez es su diss dirigido a Carey más popular, debido a la controversia que causó. La canción habla sobre la relación de Mariah y su marido, Nick Cannon.40 Cannon respondió a Eminem diciendo que su carrera se basa en "la intolerancia racista", y que iba a vengarse de él, bromeando que sobre su retorno al rap.41 Más tarde, Eminem declaró que la pareja interpretó erróneamente el tema y que les estaba deseando lo mejor.40 Cannon también afirmó que no hay resentimientos, y que él sólo tenía que expresar sus sentimientos sobre la canción.42 En 2009, Carey lanzó Obsessed, en el que canta sobre un hombre obsesionado que dice estar teniendo una relación con ella.43 Cannon afirmó que la canción no estaba dirigida a Eminem.44 Entonces Eminem dio a conocer un mordaz tema a finales de julio de 2009, titulado The Warning, insulto directo a Mariah y Nick, diciendo que aún tenía mensajes de voz de Mariah Carey, enviados cuando supuestamente estaban juntos.45 También indicó que Mariah Carey tenía que preocuparse más por lo que decía, diciendo "Mariah, no se te ha ocurrido que todavía podrían haber fotos?". Aunque la mayoría de las supuestas fotografías se referían a desnudos, Mariah nunca explicó si sabía algo de eso. Al final de la canción, Eminem le dice a Nick que le diga a Mariah que cierre la boca, o si no seguirá adelante. El conflicto decayó cuando Mariah y Nick no respondieron a la canción. Eminem como actorhttp://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Eminem&action=edit&section=10 editar El 2001, Eminem actuó en la película producida por Dj Pooh The Wash, en donde comparte créditos con Snoop Dogg, Dr. Dre, Shaquille O'Neal y Ludacris. Eminem hizo su debut protagonista con la película 8 Mile (también conocida como Milla 8, La calle de las ilusiones, 8 millas, y 8 Mile: calle de ilusiones") el cual se dijo estaba en parte inspirado en la vida de Eminem, en los suburbios (a 8 millas del centro de la ciudad de Detroit). La película se estrenó en noviembre de 2002. Grabó muchas canciones nuevas para la banda sonora, incluyendo Lose Yourself (que está en el disco 8 mile soundtrack, junto a otros raperos como Obie Trice,50 Cent, Dr. Dre, etc.), la cual ganó un Óscar a la mejor canción. También prestó su voz al programa Crank Yankers, y a unos dibujos animados de Internet llamados The Slim Shady Show, que después serían vendidos en DVD. Eminem actuó en la película de 2009 Funny People, protagonizada por el actor Adam Sandler, con el cual matiene una buena relación, haciendo un cameo como él mismo. Según se informó el 12 de diciembre de 2010, Eminem protagonizará la próxima antología de boxeo drama en Southpaw, escrita por Kurt Sutter.46 La película se estrenará el 4 de abril de 2013.47 Filmografíahttp://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Eminem&action=edit&section=11 editar Memoriahttp://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Eminem&action=edit&section=12 editar El 21 de octubre de 2008, Eminem publicó una autobiografía titulada The Way I Am (en español, Cómo soy yo), al igual que la canción, donde cuenta su lucha con la pobreza, las drogas, la fama, la angustia y la depresión, junto con historias acerca de su ascenso a la fama y comentarios sobre las controversias de su pasado. En este libro también se encuentran algunas hojas de las letras originales de varias canciones, como Stan y The Real Slim Shady.49 Discografíahttp://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Eminem&action=edit&section=13 editar :Artículos principales: Discografía de Eminem, Producción discográfica de Eminem y Videografía de Eminem Videos musicaleshttp://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Eminem&action=edit&section=19 editar *The Real Slim Shady *Without me *The Way I Am *Kiki sound *My Name Is *Lose Yourself *White America *Cleanin' Out My Closet *Guilty Conscience *Just Lose It *Mosh *Like Toy Soldiers *When I'm Gone *Mockingbird *Ass Like That *We Made You *Superman *Shake That *Crack A Bottle *3.A.M *Beautiful *Welcome To Detroit City *Not Afraid *Love The Way You Lie *No Love *Space Bound *Sing For The Moment *Stan *My Life *Role Model Videos en los que aparecehttp://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Eminem&action=edit&section=20 editar *Rap Name Obie Trice ft. Eminem *Forgot About Dre Dr. Dre ft. Hittman, Eminem *Welcome 2 Detroit Trick Trick ft. Eminem *Drop The World Lil Wayne ft. Eminem *Forever Drake ft. Eminem, Kanye West & Lil Wayne *Smack That Akon ft. Eminem *Fast Lane Bad Meets Evil *I Need A Doctor Dr. Dre ft. Eminem & Skylar Grey *Lighters Bad Meets Evil ft. Bruno Mars *My Life 50 cent ft.Eminem, Adam Levine *C'mon Let Me Ride Skylar Grey ft. Eminem Premios y nominacioneshttp://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Eminem&action=edit&section=21 editar Artículos principales: Anexo:Premios y nominaciones de Eminem y Premios y nominaciones de Eminem. Eminem ha ganado varios premios Grammy, fue elogiado como "verbal energy" (energía verbal), por su alta calidad lírica y ha sido clasificado en el número nueve en la polémica lista de MTV The Greatest MCs of All Time (Los mejores MC de todos los tiempos),50 51 número uno en la lista "Hottest MC of 2009" (MCs más calientes del 2009)52 y el número 82 en la lista de los 100 mejores artistas de todos los tiempos según la revista Rolling Stone.5 En 2008, los lectores de la revista Vibe votaron por el como "The Best Rapper Alive" (el mejor rapero vivo).53 También fue nombrado como "Best Rapper Ever" (mejor rapero de todos los tiempos) derribando fácilmente a todos sus oponentes en una encuesta que fue realizada por los fanáticos de la música en el sitio web de Vibe. Irónicamente, The Real Slim Shady, la canción de su álbum ganador de su primer Grammy, The Marshall Mathers LP, pudo haber causado el cierre de puertas a los Grammy pero no fue así. Además de todos sus galardones, el más conocido o preciado es el el Óscar a la mejor canción original por el sencillo Lose yourself de la película 8 Mile, en la que también interpretó el papel principal, siendo la primera canción de rap en ganar este premio.